Demasiado normal
by Ada Ross
Summary: Kyon era tan normal. Kyon/Haruhi.


**Título:** Demasiado normal.  
**Pareja:** Kyon/Haruhi.  
**Palabras:** 1217.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers del final del anime. POV de Kyon.  
**Notas:** random fic escrito en el tren. El título suckea, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor =/.

* * *

Mi cupo de situaciones extrañas y surrealistas estaba probablemente cubierto después del primer curso en el instituto. Tanto, que para mí, un estudiante normal y corriente, convivir con una viajera en el tiempo, una extraterrestre y un chico con poderes sobrenaturales formaba parte del día a día.

Y, a pesar de todo eso, esa noche había sido más rara y surrealista que ninguna otra. No deja de ser curioso que estuviésemos en mi casa, un lugar donde todo debería ser normal y corriente (aburrido, incluso) por defecto. Pero no, aquella noche fue diferente.

Para empezar, ni mis padres ni mi hermana pequeña estaban allí. Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado esa semana, y mi familia decidió hacer una visita a los abuelos en el pueblo. Ah, sí, ¿por qué yo no voy? Mi madre tuvo la gentileza de concederme una tregua este año.

―Ya estás en el segundo año de instituto, Kyon ―nótese que hasta mi _madre _me llama así ahora; ¿¡por qué!?―. Como premio, no te obligaré a venir este año. Quédate en casa tranquilo, sal por ahí con los amigos. Lo que sea que hagáis los jóvenes hoy en día.

Mi padre había añadido, con tono jocoso, que no llevara chicas a casa. ¡Ah, la sabiduría paternal! Debí haberle hecho caso, porque entonces no me habría pasado nada de nada y me habría ahorrado el susto, el dolor de cabeza, y la horrible sensación que me persiguió durante días (y que aún me reconcome).

No malinterpretéis lo que digo, ¿vale? Me explico.

Yo no llevé a nadie a casa, al menos de _motu_ propio.

Fue _ella;_ faltaría más.

Haruhi Suzumiya no se rendía nunca ante nada, y si para conseguir su objetivo (sea cual sea, porque yo dejé de preocuparme por eso hace tiempo) tiene que allanar mi pacífica morada, lo hace. Supongo que el desencadenante fue aquella noticia en el periódico de la zona sobre unos casos de desapariciones en el barrio. Si a eso le sumamos el aburrimiento crónico que sufría Haruhi, como para que un asunto no-tan-extraño (en su cabeza) llamase su atención, y mi comentario casual sobre las repentinas vacaciones de mi familia mientras hablaba con Asahina, podéis haceros una idea de lo que me condujo a los eventos posteriores ya mencionados.

Haruhi decidió (ella sola) patrullar el barrio por la noche, aprovechando las vacaciones, y usar mi deshabitada casa como cuartel. O algo así.

Obviamente, no encontramos nada. Dos gatos abandonados que se encariñaron con la pierna de Nagato y nos siguieron durante todo el camino de vuelta. No sabía qué era más molesto: los maullidos incesantes de los felinos, o los gruñidos, quejas y protestas de Haruhi tras un (nuevo) fracaso de la Brigada SOS en su búsqueda de lo misterioso.

Al menos puedo decir que el resto estuvo bastante bien hasta llegada la madrugada.

Asahina estaba en _mi _casa, y que una chica tan guapa y mona como ella entre en tu habitación (muy colorada) es como para presumir. Ella y Haruhi dormirían allí (creo que el estómago me hizo algo raro al pensar sobre eso), así las conduje para que dejasen sus cosas. Nagato, por su parte, parecía complacida por la colección de libros de mi madre y tuvo material para leer toda la noche. Koizumi y yo, como buenos caballeros (o pringados), dormiríamos en el salón. Le cedí a él el sofá, y yo desempolvé un viejo futón que guardaba para estos casos de emergencia.

Hasta aquí, todo era más o menos "normal" (dentro de nuestra particular normalidad, a veces engañosa). El problema, como digo, llegó de madrugada cuando todos nos habíamos ido a dormir. De hecho, yo habría seguido durmiendo felizmente y de tirón de no ser por lo que pasó.

¿Sabéis cuando tienes la sensación de que alguien te está mirando fijamente? Imaginad mi sorpresa cuando, de repente, aún adormilado, abrí los párpados y contemplé una mirada sobre mi cabeza. Hablando claro, me acojoné; y no de haber reconocido inmediatamente a Haruhi como la dueña de esos ojos, habría gritado como la chica de la película de terror de turno. Aunque el hecho de que fuera Haruhi quien me observase debería haberme dado más miedo, ahora que lo pienso.

Tras soltar un gruñido y tragarme alguna palabrota hablé yo primero, en vista de que ella permanecía impasible a pesar de que _ya _estaba despierto.

―Yo no soy un alien, así que deja de mirarme así ―le dije, en voz baja para no despertar a Koizumi.

Haruhi frunció el ceño y sus cejas prácticamente se unieron, como siempre que hacía ese mismo gesto. Eso es, cuando estaba frustrada por no encontrar los misterios que tanto ansiaba, por ejemplo.

―Es patético ―bufó.

―¿El qué?

¿No deberías explicar que hacías de cuclillas detrás de mi futón, mirándome como a un bicho raro?

―Que seas tan… normal.

Qué perspicaz.

―Creía que era algo que ya habíamos superado, ¿no? Yo he aprendido a convivir con ello.

Si esta chica supiera… me tuve que contener la lengua.

La respuesta no la convenció y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mascullando para sí misma tan flojito que apenas pude descifrar una palabra. Parecía una especie de debate interno.

―Si fueras más extraño, o tuvieras poderes o algo especial, lo entendería… ―creo que dijo algo así. Y si ella no lo entendía, yo menos (lo que sea que tuviésemos que entender… esta chica es desconcertante).

Airada, Haruhi se puso de pie y deshizo el camino hasta las escaleras. Tenía el semblante concentrado y asqueado que la hizo tan particular desde el primer año.

Me quedé atontado después de semejante conversación. Si a eso se le podía llamar conversación. Se supone que en un diálogo las dos partes deben entenderse, y yo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había Haruhi dicho (y ella había parecido más interesada en escucharse a sí misma que en formar un mensaje claro y concreto).

―La señorita Suzumiya aún tiene que aceptar ciertas cosas ―dijo, de repente, la voz de Koizumi.

Era el segundo susto que me daban en menos de quince minutos aquella noche, y mi corazón habría sufrido un infarto de haberse dado el tercero.

―Con que se explicase y dejase de espiar a la gente mientras duerme, me sobra ―espeté, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

Koizumi se debió de percatar de mi delicado estado cardíaco (vamos a llamarlo así), porque no pudo contener una sonrisa entre divertida y burlona (a la par que educada, lo cual convierte a este tío en algo aún más raro).

―Yo creo que el problema de la señorita Suzumiya es bastante obvio, y me refiero a cosas del pasado, Kyon.

Inevitablemente, recordé el supuesto sueño en el que Haruhi y yo quedamos encerrados en un espacio cerrado y… bueno. Pues eso.

―No hay nada obvio con Haruhi ―respondí, desviando la mirada y acomodándome entre las mantas.

Koizumi se encogió de hombros y, finalmente, añadió:

―Yo diría que sólo hay algo obvio en ella, y es que no entiende por qué alguien como tú le gusta.

Ahora comprendéis por qué esa fue la noche más extraña de mi vida y por qué no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche. Y cada vez que lo recuerdo, tengo una sensación de mareo permanente…

Creo que necesito aire fresco.

**-fin-**

* * *

Mi primer fic de Suzumiya Haruhi. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! =).


End file.
